The invention relates to a heat exchanger arrangement, for example for an internal combustion engine, having a brazed radiator block which has flow paths formed from pairs of plates and has flow ducts between the plate pairs, wherein in each case one plate of each plate pair has a plate elongation, wherein the brazed radiator block is arranged in a housing and, at its circumference, is sealed off with respect to the housing walls.
The invention also relates to a production method for heat exchanger arrangements.
The described heat exchanger arrangement is known from the prior patent application with the file reference DE 10 2012 008 700.4.
The plate elongations claimed in the prior patent application have the task of blocking the flow of the charge air to be cooled through the flow ducts in the region in which said plate elongations are arranged, and thereby diverting the charge air to the center of the radiator block, where the exchange of heat can be performed with greater effectiveness. Said plate elongations also form a substantially smooth contour on the radiator block, which can be sealed off more easily with respect to the housing in order to eliminate bypasses.